


In the Music Video

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: "Oh, my music video already launched," Adrien stated and click the play button.Boy, he watched his music video.





	In the Music Video

**Author's Note:**

> While listening Paris in the Rain by Lauv, I imagine the music video just like in like it was recorded type, for example, the music video of Paris by Chainsmokers.So, yah! My mind popped a story and I said, "I should writte this!!", ignoring the looks from my friends.

It's already 20:36 in Paris and Nino just stretched his limbs until he heard a crack, he let out a satisfied sigh. He tiredly stand up and grab his mug to get another coffee. 

 _'It seems it will be midnight I'll be going home tonight,'_ Nino thought, absent mindly putting an instant coffee in his mug and a hot water. He add a sugar cube, stirred his coffee by a plastic spoon. 

Nino cringed when he felt tingling in his bladder, he hesitated first and after seconds, he decided to go at the comfort room to let it out. While urinating, he felt a vibration on his jeans and grab it by his free hand. He sandwich the phone by his own head and shoulder. 

"Speaking.." He said without looking at the caller on his phone.

"NINO WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!" 

He wince and let out a curse, suddenly grabbing his phone after zippin' up his pants. "What the hell dude?!" He hissed.

"Nino, I said who is she?" Nino rolled his eyes and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Adrien, it's already 20 in the night. Can we discuss it tomorrow? Besides, I have work to do." 

"Nino, answer the question right now." Nino just sighed at his best friend's demanding request. "I don't know who are you talking about," he answered.

"In the music video that you launched! That girl!" Nino raised a brow about that. "Sorry, but what music video? We have been launching many music videos so I forgot what girl." 

Nino can hear the frustration sigh at the other line, he grab a tissue to wipe his wet hands. 

"Black hair, bluebell eyes, pink lips, white skin, you get the idea right?" He questioned and Nino furrow his eyebrow then a realization hit him.

"Ohh.."

"What ohh?! You know her right?" 

"Yeah.." Nino answered then another realization hit him. "You like her don't you?" He bluntly said and a grin started to appear. 

"It doesn't matter! I just want to know the name of that girl." He softly chuckled. 

"Okay okay, whatever you say Adrien. That girl that you talk about is Marinette. Let just say that girl is very sassy... And sexy, I might add." His lips turn upward when he remembered his encounter to the beautiful and clever girl at the set. 

"Then..?" 

Nino's eyes flashed with mirth. 

"Then what? Alya recommended her to me but damn, she's good." He compliment then throw the tissue at the trash bin. He went out at the restroom, and went at the pantry where his coffee placed. 

"What happened to Aurore anyway?" The other line asked. Nino just clicked his tongue while lifting his mug and put his lips at the edge of his mug. 

"Aurore have an accident and thankfully she only receive a sprain in her ankle to that accident." He uttered, taking small sip on his coffee.

Nino's senses slightly alert when he taste the bittersweet of his coffee.

"Did you know what is her phone number?" He nearly spit his coffee when he hear that question. He cough and grab at the near tissue box, grabbing a few. 

"What the heck Adrien?" Nino said, wiping his mouth.

"You know what, you're right Nino, we should talk about this tomorrow." The phone call ended and Nino just look blankly at his phone.

"What the heck," He whispered.

 

***

 

Adrien lost count how many times he click the replay button. Maybe he counted, it is already 67 or 72? He don't know but one thing that bring focus on his mind is that the person from that music video.

_Marinette_

_Marinette is her name_. Adrien smiled to that, refraining himself by giggling like a love sick fool. Maybe he _is_.

He immediately click the replay button, first thing he see is the wonderful shade of a bluebell eyes then his song will start to play. Marinette will appear on every 5 seconds, at the first scene, she was wearing a white polo (that he wished is that polo is his) and a black boxer brief, clearly showing her slender and white legs. Her black hair is messy--let us emphasize-- _sexily_ messy. She was sitting at the bed in the center. First, she was looking outside of the balcony then glance at his direction (actually it is not from his direction, it was from a camera, but Adrien assumed that she was glancing to him) then her finger do the _'kiss-me-bad-boy'_ and her lips lift upwards.

He was tempt to do that. 

( _Which is utterly **IMPOSSIBLE**_ ) 

Adrien mess his usual perfect hair, and glance at the video, only to see the sceneries around Paris. Some scenes show her how her lips licked at her ice-cream, dancing at the deserted road, and most of all, how she smiled at his (camera's) direction.

The final scene make him frustrated and angry. Marinette kissed someone and that someone is not him.

"Come on! I am the singer and I should be the one kissing her!" 

That concludes, Adrien is a loser. A **sore** loser.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, what a short story but I guess it should be full in your appetite right? 
> 
> Hope you like it, give it a kudos if you love it. See you in my next stories. 
> 
> Love,  
> Sliv


End file.
